Участник:Msi1/old
} |body= Эта устаревшая версия профайла добавлена для ностальгии }} center Город, в котором я хотел бы жить. Ponyville.png|Ожидание... 558940_353603131350345_138654988_n.jpg|...Реальность. Читай меня полностью! Обо мне О-о-оче-е-ень люблю Террарию и чейнджл'ингов. Немного металла. thumb|center|354 px } |body= 'Любите фазовые мечи''' Мы казуалы Trust me, i'm an engineer ! Do you like my sword, sword. Sword my diamonds sword, sword Кратко о донате Мы несем "Мир, добро и коммунизм" Do what you want cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate! Кооператив в MineCraft Ориджинал версия Ктошагаетдружнов ряд?Идиотов нашотряд! ЭВМ - моя новая культура. Э.В.М. ЭВМ. Это мой мир... мир микросхем. }} "" Гифки для камментов "" K-CcP-y OHs.jpg GPvpteSQX7E.jpg Задачи. Помогать новичкам, отвечать на их глупые вопросы. Критиковать блоги. Бороться с троллями. Обсуждать. Предисловие. Я ничего не продаю! Я ничего не покупаю! Не добавляйтесь ко мне в скайп без повода, ' 'просто болтать я не собираюсь (Таких я удаляю из контактов) :P.S. Перед удалением контакта я обычно запускаю свой любимый '"Альфа-тапок"' ^_^ thumb|left thumb|left|398px|Но я хочу его улучшить до такого состояния. Это будет мой новый "Убер-тапок 2000" Характер thumb|left|200px| Я не кусаюсь! Но и гладить меня, я не советую! Мои мечты Купить ис-4 Попасть в команду к вменяемым идиотам в WoT Натравить Amee на своего провайдера. Разбить нос участнику 'Dragon201111 'Сделать over 9000 правок. Прокачать свой "Альфа-тапок" до "Убер-тапка 2000" Avatar5 42.gif|В конце концов подарок как никак (By Elisey) 581b8b95a45d615bca74ab68ad5aec72.gif|Подходит к подарку. О себе. Я как бы маленький помощник и гид для новичков, отношусь к ним с теплом и заботой. Отношение участника к другим участникам: :Как к родным: ::ДжейКью; ::Ледяной Король; ::Триша; ::Куня; ::Ликан; ::Рева; ::Вим; ::Елисей; ::Девастор; ::Тень; :Дружелюбное: ::Белый огонек; ::Молотчик; ::Раста; ::Митрич; ::Риал. ::Геймс. ::Шлифовальщик. :Нейтральное: ::Остальные пользователи. :Негативное: ::Dragon201111. Пригодится для комментариев http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/dont-starve/ru/images/c/cd/Peka.png http://images.wikia.com/dont-starve/ru/images/4/4e/Drakeface.png http://images.wikia.com/dont-starve/ru/images/c/c3/Twilightsmile.png http://images.wikia.com/dont-starve/ru/images/2/2d/Aplejack.png Увлечения участника в реальной жизни: чтение книг, Сталк-походы, спорт. 400px|Чудо японского автопрома! Любимые жанры песен: Rock, electronic, soundtrack. Игровой Msi1:Я играю в... Я много во что играю, но кое что перечислю:D 1. Terraria --- замечательная инди-RPG. В сочетаний с неплохой графикой и геймплэем. 2. Sniper elite --- замечательная физика у оружия и отличная графика. 3. Borderlands 2 --- туева куча оружий и ботов. 4. SimCity --- очень реалистичная игра. 5. Supreme Commander и Command and Conquer - замечательные стратегий. Постепенно буду дополнять... Любимые онлайн игры: "World of Tanks" и "World of Warcraft" (В WoW уже не играю, троллей мне и здесь хватает). Связался со мной можно через: :#'Skype':...loading Date... :#'Мою страницу обсуждения' :#'УДАЛЕНЫ' Текст заголовка Не люблю бессмысленные комментарии типа "мегакула супир вещ". Комментарии должны быть адекватными, без флуда, без троллинга. От меня вы не услышите: мата, оскорблений, флуда, сексистких шуток, расистских шуток и т.д. Если я был замечен за такими действиями, то знайте, это не я, меня взломали! Троллям на заметку. Оскорблять и пытаться затролить меня бессмысленно! Вы и сами это поймете когда начнете меня... Ну это... Тролить. Amee on the red planet by darth biomech-d5oly2c.jpg|(Axton stule) познакомитесь с моей подружкой. Amee from the red planet by darth biomech.jpg|Это Amee, она помогает мне бороться с троллями, то бишь ломает ихние детские тоненькие шейки. Biomech vs Amee by darth biomech.jpg|Amee работает как соковыжималка (Кровь из тролей так и хлещет!) ТЕКСТ Если у кого есть претензии в мой адрес, их запишите на листочек и летите на... куда нибудь. Желаем счастливого полёта вам и вашим пассажирам. К черту советы, к черту альянс, к черту империю, Futuretech forewar! ---- Всем сладких снов! И пусть вам приснятся пони) Пони которые мееедленно подкрадываются сзади, обхватывают вашу шейку и... хрусть. Кормят вас чипсами :D Успех и победа! Вот мой главный приоритет! 14:21, января 17, 2013 (UTC) этот текст трудно прочесть если использовать маленькое разрешением экрана Мои избранные страницы * Таких нет :) * И таких нет :( * Очень хороший участник --Успех и победа! Вот мой главный приоритет! 07:47, марта 5, 2013 (UTC)